A Night Out
by MonkeiLover03
Summary: After a hard day at work, Duncan stops by the bar, where he isn't suppose to be. And meets the new bar act: Courtney. Rated T for safety. DxC Inspired by a Deviantart pic, it won't let me post the link.


Duncan's POV:

Another hard day at work and suddenly I'm back at Tim's Bar and Grill after my one month break, I'd been doing so well, but after today I need, at least, one of their amazing sandwiches.

"So your back?" Gwen asked me while she cleans out a cup.

"You still work here?" I counter.

"Touché." She pauses, waiting for me to say something, I don't "Ok, what will it be?"

Now it's my turn to pause "How about…a…martini…"

Gwen cuts me off "Look, Duncan, since I'm your friend I don't think I should give you any alcohol," She leans in closer, whispering "you remember what happened last time, don't you?"

I sigh "Yes, I do, so I'll have…fruit punch and a tuna-no-egg salad sandwich."

Gwen nods her head and turn around to see who's playing tonight. Trent (Gwen's boyfriend who actually had talent) just finished and a blondie named Lindsay was taking the stage. Yawn. Been there, flirted with that.

~five minutes later~

Lindsay's act is dome, I'm still in the same spot in the bar. Sandwich? Gone. Fruit punch? Three down, more to go.

I recognize the act order from the many nights I used to spend here-some things never change-and next is Heather who I once dated, bad idea.

"Hey there everyone," Tim, the owner, says into the microphone "Heather can't perform tonight so…For one night and one night only! Courtney Belachi!"

I lifted my head to catch a glance of the new Courtney girl…

Woah…hot.

Courtney's POV:

After I hear my name being called I tug once more on my way too short read dress, readjust the rose in my brown hair, and step out onto the stage.

I'm as nervous as ever as I pull myself up onto the piano "Ok, Courtney, you can do this. Stop being such a wimp! Just suck it up and sing!" I think to myself.

My pianist, Harold, play the first few cords then I silently suck in my breath and let the notes float out of my lungs into the crisp, cool air.

"You took my hand, you showed me how

You promised me you'd be around

Uh huh, that's right

I took your words and I believed

In everything you said to me

Yeah huh, that's right"

Suddenly there's a guy strutting his way up to the stage, he has short black hair and, get this, a green Mohawk! Seriously? Maybe that way ok at sixteen, but now? At this age? The other thing about this guy is he has the big, stupid smirk on his face.

"If someone said three years from now

You'd be long gone

I'd stand up and punch them out

Cause they're all wrong

I know better

Cause you said forever

And ever, who knew?"

This guy must be a regular because when he slams his arm down on Harold back he doesn't stop playing, in fact, he doesn't even flinch!

"Remember when we were such fools?

And so convinced and just too cool?

Oh no, no no

I wish I could touch you again

I wish I could still call you a friend

I'd give anything"

I just like to point out that this guy is so not my type…well…no one who goes to a bar is really my type, but this guy is the furthest thing from my type! But I blow him a kiss, because, to be honest, I need the extra money right now, and maybe this guy could give it to me.

"When someone said count your blessings now

For they're long gone

I guess I just didn't know how

I was all wrong

But they knew better

Still you said forever and ever

Who knew? Yeah yeah

I'll keep you locked in my head

Until we meet again

Until we, until we meet again

And I won't forget you my friend

What happened?"

Turns out I'm right because he manages to slip me a ten before mouthing a "see you later, babe" and sit down at his table.

"If someone said three years from now

You'd be long gone

I'd stand up and punch them out

Cause they're all wrong

And that last kiss I'll cherish

Until we meet again

And time makes it harder

I wish I could remember

But I keep your memory

You visit me in my sleep

My darling, who knew?

My darling

My darling, who knew?

My darling I miss you

My darling, who knew?

Who knew?"

I finish the song with no problem, but I keep glancing over at the guy who slipped me the ten and every time I look over he has that same smirk on his face, but this time it's more like a…smile?

Duncan's POV:

The Princess Courtney girl finishes the song with her beautiful voice and perfect pitch, her voice hitting all the highs and lows…

What? I took choir in eighth grade, ok? Sheesh…

I jump off my bar stool and walk to the door and around to the back, hoping to catch her before she left. I wait one…two…three…four…five seconds and the door swings open…

There she is, my princess, Courtney. She looks so different without that hot, tight red dress and I have this really weird feeling in my stomach that I don't recognize. She inhales deeply, as if thankful for the sweet, cool air, and breaths out slowly, her breath visually swirling out of her mouth from the cold.

I brush off the feeling and walk over to her "Hey, Princess"

She jumps and turns to look at me, scowling "What do you want?" She asks harshly, which stings me a little, but smirk anyways.

"Aw, come one, Princess, I know you want me"

She wrinkles her nose "Why do you keep calling me that? My name is Courtney, get it?

C-O-U-R-T-N-E-Y. Oh, I'm sorry, was that to fast for you?" She slows down her voice "C-O-U-R…" Then speeds up "N-E-Y"

I almost don't catch the last part, but don't say anything "Your hot when you do that" I say, she frowns "Besides, Courtney is a really hot name, but I still like Princess"

"Whatever," She scoffs then turns to walk away. I reach forward with one hand, catching her wrist, and grab a pen and paper with the other. I quickly scribble down my name and digits on the paper.

"Here, Princess, You'll want this" I wink at her, curling her soft mocha fingers around the paper and walk away.

Courtney's POV:

I roll my eyes, as if, but open the slip of paper nonetheless "Duncan?" I think to myself "Figures"

I'm tempted to toss the slip away in the trash a foot away, but something stops me.

I look to where Duncan had walked off, he's already rounded the corner, I look around to see if anyone saw the exchange, then stuff the paper into my pocket just as snow starts to fall.

For some reason I can't explain I'm smiling, He's so not my type, but…you never know, and with that thought my smile grows.


End file.
